Overridden
by Katsumi Kobayashi
Summary: The PKWMA, the Pre- Kishin Weapon/ Meister Acadamy, is an institute in the place of the DWMA, which had fallen into the hands of the returning Witch Arachne Gorgon. The students there exercise usage of Madness, which had engulfed Death City. Only three students from the DWMA (Death the Kid, Elizabeth Thompson, and Patricia Thompson) had escaped. What will happen when they return?
1. Chapter 1

**Katsumi: This is Cap'n Katsumi speaking! What you are about to experience is a COMPLETELY new story! Submerge yourself into the madness of this chilling tale, and don't forget to buckle up! MWAHAHAHAHA-**

**Kid: Katsumi, you're laughing asymmetrically! You'll ruin the story!**

**Katsumi: Sorry, Kid! I won't ever do it again! Can you do the disclaimer?**

**Kid: . . . Okay. Katsumi doesn't-**

**Black*Star: KATSUMI KOBAYASHI DOESN'T OWN SOUL EATER!**

**Katsumi: How dare you break and enter?! Katsumiiiii. . . PUNCH!**

**Black*Star: *Flies into a brick wall* I- I'm sorry I ever defied you. . .**

**Katsumi: Good! ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

**Prologue: Halloween- The Madness Has Taken Over?!**

* * *

My morning as normal Maka Albarn began with Soul waking me up.

"Maka, geddup. Don't you remember what day it is? If you don't. . . That's pretty uncool," he mutters, shaking me. I shoot up into a seated position, and stare accusingly at Soul.

"How come you're up so early?" I ask, one of my eyebrows creeping up my forehead. Soul drops his head, and smacks his face into his hands. And he starts giggling. He looks up, one eye bigger than the other. He wiggles his fingers in a 'supposed to be creepy' fashion.

"It's Halloween. . . And this year's the year everyone's gonna be crazy!" he cackles manically. I sigh.

"Soul, everyone's crazy all the time. Duh. Didn't you know we go to a school for Madness enhancement?"

* * *

The PKWMA, more commonly known as the Pre- Kishin Weapon/ Meister Acadamy, is an institute in the place of the DWMA, which had fallen into the hands of the returning Witch, Arachne Gorgon (Headmistress). The students there exercise usage of Madness, which had engulfed Death City. Only three students from the DWMA still were not engulfed in the madness, and were out of the city. Their names are: Death the Kid, Elizabeth Thompson, and Patricia Thompson. They have been forgotten by all the students. Until one day, Halloween. What will happen next? Find out in the next chapter, **Chapter 1: Death the Kid And His Partners Arrive At Last?**!

* * *

**Katsumi: You like so far? R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Katsumi: Well, here it is! Chapter 1!**

**Kid: Katsumi doesn't own Soul Eater. Only the plotline.**

**Katsumi: Thanks, kid! Well, on with it!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death the Kid And His Partners Arrive At Last?**

I get dressed in my slutty miniskirt and extra-long jacket, also my yellow cardigan and green tie. I bend backwards to the ground, a crazy grin stretching crazily on my face. I like madness and everything. . . But, I 'unno. Something feels wrong about it. I mean, none of the students are completely engulfed in madness, because then we wouldn't be able to learn anything. But, still. Something seems off about this whole thing.

I push that thought out of my mind as I make my pigtails disheveled as usual in my fun house bendy mirror. I open my door and find Soul waiting for me in the kitchen, leaning on the counter, a very bored expression on his face.

"So, you're finally ready, huh? Took you long enough. I could've found a Shinigami in that time. Come on," he smirks. I blush.

"Well it's not _my_ fault. I usually take less long, but since you were blarin' that rock music all night, I couldn't get any sleep!" I retort. He sighs and hangs his head.

"Come on, Squiggles. Let's get to class. Stein doesn't like it when students are late," Soul says, before slouching across the apartment to the doorway. I bristle at my nickname, then follow.

* * *

**(A/N: Squiggles is the names of Maka in Soul Eater: Abridged on Youtube by The SEATeam [Re-uploaded], and I liked it, so that's her nickname! (^u^)!)**

* * *

"KYAHAHA! Today we're getting three new students! Class, say hellooooooooo to Daaaammiaaannn T. Koooouki and his two weapon partners, Lennnnnnna and Pammmmm Tanerssssssburrrrrrg! Weeeellllllllcommme!" shouts (and slurs) Professor Stein, spinning insanely in his chair. Then, a look of 'I'm such an idiot' dawns on him, and he slaps himself in the face, giggling more. "Well, theyyyyy're not even here yet! We should give them a nice, waarrrrmmm welcome when they cooomee iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnn, nowwwww! KYYYAHHHHHAAAAHHHHHAAAAA!"

I smile at his behavior, because he is usually super depressed, so it's good to see him happy like his normal, crazy self in the first place. He seems either excited about this new kid or his partners, or excited to _dissect_ the new kid and his partners. Oh, wait. No, it's cause today's the day where students have to be extra careful. Cause today's the day Stein likes to dish out a bunch of detentions. And they're not just writing lines.

Wait, what's writing lines? I kinda remember. . . Eh. Maybe it's just some fancy- shmancy form of detention that Lord Death established that I read about. Gosh, those times seemed as if they were filled with rules! I don't like the idea of having rules. They seem too constraining.

I tap the desk in front of me with a pencil and sigh, going into a day dream.

* * *

**Katsumi: Hope ya liked! Don't worry, next chapter'll be longer XD! R&R, please! Katsumi, out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Katsumi: Herro again! Thanks for the reviews from: Universal808, Memory Rise, Emie14, and MarianaB! You guys are awesome! Also, not instead of line breaks, I am using Japanese characters that mean "courage or madness?". Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 2.**

"Weeeeeeelllllccccooooommmme, newbies!" a voice yells, shaking me out of my day dream. I sit up straighter in my seat. Wha? That voice must've been Stein's. There's no one else who slurs like that. But did he just say 'Welcome newbies'? I scan the room, my eyes falling on three students standing in front of Stein's desk. There are two girls. Both of them have flaming red hair and turquoise eyes. Are they sisters? The taller one's hair is short and wavy, and she wears a blue crop top and a white pleated miniskirt. The shorter one's hair is pulled into curly pigtails, and she wears a blue lightning strapless crop top and white shorty-shorts. Gosh, they're slutty.

The last student is a boy. He has short and spikey black hair, and is _super_ pale. Like, vampire pale. He has on a black and white "PKWMA" shirt, and blue jeans. He wears red headphones around his neck, and has a bored expression on his face. Then I catch a glimpse of his eyes. They are this brilliant green, like mine.

He looks my way, and my breath catches. Holy crap, he's pretty cute! But, to my surprise, his mouth falls slightly open, as if shocked that I was there. And then, it's weird. His eyes change from that green to what looks like molten gold, with ringlets of black surrounding the pupils. It must've been a trick of the light, cause when he looks away, they return to the green color. Strange.

"Weeeeeellllllll, you allll gonna intoduuuce yourselvvvvvves?" Stein cackles.

"I'm Lenna Tanersburg, and this is my sister, Pam," the taller girl says, gesturing to the shorter girl. Pam giggles and waves to everyone. I hear a couple of wolf whistles from the other boys in our class. The boy in front of Stein's desk stiffens slightly, then slumps his shoulders.

"I'm Damian Kouki," he whispers.

"What?" some guy in the classroom shouts. Stein looks at Damian. Am I the only one who heard?

"Can you speak up, some? Half of the class couldn't hear you," Stein says. The room goes into a deadly silence. I can't believe it! Stein actually didn't slur his words!

"I _said_, I was Damian Kouki!" the boy yells. And with that, he storms up the steps to a seat at the farthest and darkest corner. The two sisters follow without another word, and sit in the seats next to him.

**勇気**

**または**

**狂気****?**

"Did you see that new kid, Damian? Ohmigosh, he's sooo hot! I wonder if he's any good at missions!"

"He must be! I've never seen him around, not even in the NOT students! So, that means he must've transferred right into the EAT class with us. . ."

"I wonder if he's gonna get a new name! Like, you know, Eternal Feather? Or Soul Eater Evans?"

"Iunno! That'd be uber cool, though!"

I mope around the outside classroom, cause it's free period for my class. There are a bunch girls talking about Damian, shooting Pam and Lenna dirty looks, like they're some type of… What's the word? Womanizer? Nah, but they're girls, so to the other girls, she'd be a Menanizer? Yeah, I guess that's right.

Then, I feel a prickling sensation on the back of my neck. Like someone is watching me. I whirl around, and find three pairs of eyes looking in my direction, whispering out of the corners of their mouths. My eyes narrow as I see that it is the new kids who are staring at me from a bench in the shadows of an old birch tree.

I stick my hands in my coat pockets and nonchalantly, and head over to where they are sitting. Damian and the girls both look down, as if trying to hide the fact that they were staring, as I come closer.

When I reach them, their heads are all bent down. P-lease. If they wanted to be inconspicuous 'bout it, then they could've just kept starin' in that general direction. I slam my foot down when I am right in front of them.

"Why were you just starin' at me, newbs?" I ask, glaring at them. The boy snaps his head up, and meets my equally angered stare.

"We were not staring at you. We were just looking around the grounds so that we know where to go, which cliques go where, and which morons don't know their place!" he retaliates. I scowl and get up close in his face, grabbing his shirt hem.

"Who're you, calling me a moron? I don't even know you!" I spit. His eyes grow wide at this last statement. A flash of agony shoots its way across his growing eyes. His mouth opens slightly. Is he in pain? I let go of him and back away from him and the sisters. What is going on? He seems to be paralyzed from shock. "Wha? I-is this normal?" I ask, hearing a tone of fear that I haven't heard in a long time in my voice. Wait, fear?

What is this 'fear'?

It seems familiar…

And with that, my chest explodes with pain and suffering, and all of the things I had forgotten so long ago.

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!" I scream, clutching my chest. It feels as if my heart is being ripped apart! I start coughing and hacking, eventually falling to the ground, one hand still clutched at my chest. I go down to the ground, and see a person with startlingly golden eyes about to pick me up.

**Katsumi: Yet another chapter completed! I got stuck on the last part, so that's why it's up so late. Sowwy :3! Read and review, please! It keeps me motivated! And I'm looking for a beta reader, so if anyone's up for the job, pm me! Katsumi, out!**


End file.
